Be My Queen
by Summer Golden
Summary: Santana and Brittany watched their friends get married. Now it's their turn to become one. Will Santana step up to the plate in time or will it be to late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! So I promised the sequel and here it is. I was on hiatus for so long, but I's back :). I really hope you enjoy this and I ask all of you to give me feedback, whether it's through reviewing, messaging, you can follow me on twitter too. I don't really update that though. I have a tumblr as well. You can even add me on Facebook if you like. All my links are on my profile :).**

Santana took a shaky breath as she walked out of the jewelry store. The ring for the proposal was bought, now she just needed to find the courage to do it. She knew Brittany would say yes, but the fact that she had to ask and have a possibility of a 'no' was too nerve wracking. She and the blonde had been great since the wedding. It had only been a few months, but their relationship had grown much stronger due to all the talks of spending the rest of their lives with each other, and talking about being a family and having children. It was a lot for the Latina, she didn't enjoy talking about feelings or the future. She always saw the future as something that was constantly changing. Every choice she made affected her future, and she was scared to make a mistake. She was afraid of losing Brittany. As she made her way to her car, she felt her phone vibrate. It was Quinn.

**Quinn: We should totally do a double date. Like, today preferably. :).**

Santana laughed. Quinn was her best friend, other than Brittany, and her and Rachel were close as well. Being her best friend, she knew Quinn well, and she knew now, that Quinn had done something to anger the petite girl.

**Santana: What'd you do this time, Q?**

Santana got to her car and got in. As she started her engine, her phone went off again. She decided to wait until she got home to reply. The trip wasn't very long, maybe only five minutes. That was one plus that living in New York had. She parked her car and walked inside to see her girlfriend dancing. She didn't know how she had gotten so lucky. Brittany was her everything, and to be able to be with her made Santana the luckiest girl in the world.

"Hey baby." She called out over the music. The blonde turned around and smiled. She ran to the Latina excitedly and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Brittany felt lucky too. She had been with Santana for a while now, but every day she fell even more in love with the Latina. She let go of her girlfriend and pecked her cheek, before returning to dancing. The brunette just laughed. Her phone vibrated again, and she checked her messages.

**Quinn: Who says I did anything?**

**Quinn: Fine, damn. I said something bad about Barbara and now she's mad. **

Santana laughed at the reason for the couples fight, it was ridiculous, but pretty predictable too.

"Hey babe," she started as she got over and turned down the music once again.

'Yes?"

"We have to go on a double date with Rachel and Quinn, tonight."

"What did Quinn do this time?" Brittany said with an amused smile.

"Bashed Barbara." The Latina answered putting her arms around the taller girls waist. Brittany leaned into the embrace and rested her head on the other girls shoulder.

"Mkay. We'll help Q make Rach happy again." Santana nodded and kissed the top of Brittany's head before pulling out her phone to text her friend that the date was a go.

!

"So you think this date thing is going to work?" Rachel asked as she sat down next to her wife. They had been married a few months, and she now realized why people got married. Their relationship was so completely different. Their fights were less frequent, and they both felt more secure in their relationship.

"Totally. We'll 'make up' before we get there, and we will show them all the good things about being married."

"Does Santana even want to tie the knot?"

"Yes." Quinn answered assuredly. She knew before the Latina had said anything about getting a ring that the two girls would marry each other. The blonde had known since the first night she met her.

_Quinn took a deep breath before taking Santana's hand and leading her outside. She didn't want to be the one to be the bad guy and give the brunette girl 'the talk', but Rachel said it would be more intimidating coming from her. Damn she was whipped. As she walked outside, she could tell the other girl was nervous by the way she kept rubbing her hands on her jeans. _

"_Did I do…?" the Latina started. Quinn cut her off. _

_"Shush, please let me talk. Brittany's my friend. One of my best friends actually and I don't want to see her hurt. She's a fragile and emotional person so I'll know if you break her heart. Also, what do you want to do with your relationship once you leave?"_

_Santana sighed. "I want to move to New York. Nothing is keeping me in Cali, but I can't right away so I want to do long distance until I can move up there. But I haven't talked to her yet. So I'm not really sure." She said kicking some sand around and crossing her arms in front of her._

_"So you care about her?" Quinn asked looking at the sky. She already knew the answer by the tone of voice that Santana was using. It was the same tone of voice she used when she talked about Rachel._

_"More than I should probably. I started falling in love with her the first night we met. She's special." Santana said smiling. Quinn smiled at her._

_"Good_. _Hurt her and I'll kill you. Let's go." She said leading the Latina back into the house. The blonde knew then that the Latina wouldn't hurt her friend; that the brunette was in it for the long run. She was happy because she knew her friends heart was safe, and in all the time she knew Brittany, this was the first time Quinn ever felt like everything would be okay for the loving blonde._

Quinn was still sure about the brunette girl. She looked at her girl just like Quinn looked at her wife. She knew that Santana wanted to get married also, because she had helped the girl pick the ring, but Rachel didn't need to know that. Quinn and the Latina had become very close compared to how close the brunette was to Rachel.

"Well, let's hope. Get ready so we can go."

Quinn smiled at her wife and stood up, reaching her arms down to help her tiny diva get up.

!

Brittany smiled as she and Santana got into the car. Ever since the wedding, she and her girlfriend had been talking about getting married themselves; Brittany knew that Santana was the one, she just had to get the Latina to tie the knot. It was weird too, the way Santana had been acting. They were always going on double dates with Quinn and Rachel and then the other couple would always talk about how great married life was. Even though the dates were always because of a fight, the other couple never seemed mad at each other. It made no sense to Brittany, but not a lot of things did.

"So we have to meet them at the ice skating rink."

"I love ice skating!" the blonde exclaimed clapping her hands in front of her like a little kid. Santana smiled. She was glad that her girl was happy, but she absolutely hated ice skating.

"Yeah." She replied and kept driving. She couldn't imagine what Quinn had done to make Rachel go to an ice skating rink. Quinn shared her hatred for the places. Damn the two girls were whipped. The brunette pulled into the parking lot and saw the other two girls already waiting for them to show. She parked and got out the car before Brittany so she could open the door for her. The blonde blushed shyly, making Santana smile in endearment. She took Brittany's hand in hers and intertwined their fingers, pulling on her hand to keep walking toward the other couple.

"Finally." Quinn said sarcastically. Santana smirked.

"Whatever, blondie. Let's get this over with."

!

"I can't do this Rachel." Quinn said as she stood to the entrance to the ice. She hated ice skating so much and was only doing this for her friends. Rachel chuckled at her wife's cuteness; Quinn was like a little kid sometimes. Brittany came up behind the couple and got into the ice with Rachel. Santana stood next to Quinn with the same scared expression on her face. Brittany looked at her girlfriend and put her hand out.

"Do you trust me, San?" she asked. Santana looked at her incredulously.

'You know I do."

"Then take my hand, and come be with me." Santana could tell there was a meaning behind her words, but took the pale girls hand anyway.

Once out on the ice, the Latina clung to her girlfriend for dear life. Brittany's heart swelled with adoration. Sometimes, Santana was the cutest thing ever.

"When my parent's had us move to New York, I was only about 12. My dad would always take me and my sister ice skating. He loved the ice so much; he got in a local hockey team. I used to help him practice." Brittany said as she skated slowly holding Santana's hand.

"You don't talk about him much."

"I just miss him. My mom and I aren't close like I was with my dad." Santana nodded. She missed her dad too. Except hers wasn't dead, just a dead beat.

"Do you ever want kids?" the blonde asked suddenly. Santana looked over girlfriend and followed her eyes. Brittany was watching two parents with a small toddler play around on the ice.

"Only if it's with you." She started. Brittany looked at her in the eyes before the brunette girl continued.

"You're my life, you know? And if you want a family, then I want a family. Because I just want you to be happy and achieve everything you've ever dreamed of. But I want you to achieve those things with me." Brittany smiled. Santana was adorable.

"You guys are slow pokes!" Rachel yelled as she skated past the couple. Brittany laughed and let go of the tan girl's hand before speeding off to meet with her friend.

"Their insane." Quinn said standing next to her.

"And we're insane for loving them."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. I was going to update Friday, but then something came up. I wanted to wait a little so everyone could realize that the story was here. **

**Also, lets all pretend that Quinn was in Finn's position, Finn was in Quinns and Rachel didn't wait for anyone to get married… To Quinn. :). **

**The song when Santana sings is in **_italics_, **when Brittany sings it's **_italisized and underlined_**, and when they sing together it's **_**italisized and bold. **_

After ice skating for a while, Quinn pulled Santana off the ice in hopes to talk to her about tying the knot with Brittany.

"So S, how are you and Britt?" Quinn asked as she sat down to take off her skates. The Latina sat down next to her and started untying her own.

"We're fine. How are you and Rach? You said you were fighting, but you two seem fine to me." Quinn drew in a deep breath.

"We're awesome. Like, we fight cause that's normal and shit. But god San, it's different when you're married. I know it's only been a few months. But now I can really see being eighty and all wrinkly and still in love with Rach. I could only kind of see that before." Santana nodded. She wanted that with Brittany but she was scared. Not of the commitment, but of messing it up like her parents, or the blonde just simply not wanting to marry her.

"Let's go get them a drink?" Santana said standing. Quinn smiled. She knew that she made the brunette girl start thinking.

!

Brittany smiled as her girlfriend and Quinn came back with four hot chocolates. She tugged at Rachel and rode over to meet them off the ice.

"Extra marshmallow for my baby." Santana said handing the blonde her drink. She smiled. The Latina always remembered the little things. She walked over to a table and sat down, the brunette sitting next to her.

"Did Q and Rachel fix what they were fighting about?" Brittany asked taking a sip of her drink. Santana nodded looking over at the couple. The way they looked at each other spoke volumes. She hoped her and Brittany looked like that one day.

"I'm pretty sure they didn't have a fight."

"Why would they make us do this then?" the pale girl asked, scrunching her nose in confusion.

"To try to get us to get married like them." The Latina answered looking adoringly at the blonde next to her.

"We're obviously going to get married. You're gonna propose sooner or later." Brittany said before standing up and going back onto the ice. Quinn laughed behind her and made a whipping sound. The Latina turned and playfully glared at the blonde.

"You're just as bad. Shut up."

"Yeah, so how are you gonna do it? I told you." Santana looked at the table. She didn't want to seem like a sap but she knew that she couldn't lie about it either.

"I'm going to propose on a beach. Near sunset." Quinn poked her arm and made a cooing sound. Santana laughed and got her skates back on.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going out there with my girl now." She said as she slowly got up and walked back to the rink.

Brittany skated around as she saw her girlfriend climbing back in the rink. God she was amazing. She knew the Latina absolutely hated this, and she was doing it just to make the blonde girl happy. It made her fall even more in love with her. She started humming what she considered to be their song.

"What are you humming beautiful?" Santana said surprising the blonde from behind.

"Nothing." Brittany said quickly, averting her eyes nervously. She hadn't told the brunette that she felt like it was their song.

"Babe.. Tell me." She said poking the pale girls sides making her laugh.

"I Love You" Brittany said before grabbing the Latina's hand.

"That song you kept playing in the car?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded in reply, still not looking at the other girl.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like when I tell you this kind of stuff, it pressures you to like. Propose. You don't have to until you're ready." Brittany replied quickly.

"You aren't pressuring me. Don't worry. Come on now, show me how to do that twirly thing you were doing earlier." Brittany took her girlfriends hand after Santana finished and smiled. She had a new plan for getting married.

!

The girls walked into their house after getting their date. Both had had fun, but all the skating had made them tired. Santana was worn out mentally too. Quinn and Rachel both had been talking to her about proposing. She loved Brittany, but she didn't know if she could do it just yet and having them talk to her about it made her feel bad. She felt like maybe Brittany was ready now, and was mad but didn't want to say anything. It was all confusing for the Latina. Brittany on the other hand was happy. She had come up with the most amazing plan ever for getting the Latina's hand in marriage. She just had to do it at the right time.

"Will you sing a song to me?" Brittany asked as she changed into her pajama's. Santana chuckled lightly, but nodded anyway.

_You're the direction I follow to get __home__  
>When I feel like I can't go on, you tell me to go<br>And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around  
>And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees<br>'Cause you have that effect on me, you do_

Brittany smiled as her girlfriend sang. Whenever Santana sang, it moved Brittany; even if she was just singing in the shower or while cleaning the house.

_Everything you say, every time we kiss  
>I can't think straight but I'm okay<br>And I can't think of anybody else  
>Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you<em>

"Your turn Britt" Santana whispered before the next verse was supposed to come. Brittany blushed and looked up at the ceiling before opening her mouth to sing.

_Months going strong now, and no goodbye  
>Unconditional, unoriginal, always by my side<br>Meant to be together  
>Meant for no one but each other<br>You love me, I love you harder so_

_**Everything you say, every time we kiss  
>I can't think straight but I'm okay<br>And I can't think of anybody else  
>Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you<strong>_

_So please, give me a hint_  
><em><span>So please, give me a lesson<span>_  
><em><span>On how to steal, steal a heart<span>_  
><em><strong>As fast as you stole mine,<strong>_ _as you stole mine_

_**Oh and everything you say  
>Every time we kiss, I can't think straight<br>But I'm okay and I can't think of anybody else  
>Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you<strong>_

_So please, give me a hint_  
><em><strong>So please, just take my hand<strong>_

"You're voice always makes me warm inside." Brittany whispered as Santana cuddled up to her side after turning off the light.

"Whenever I'm around you, I'm warm inside." Santana said before they both drifted off to sleep.

**6 Months –Hey Monday**


	3. Chapter 3

**First things first: I'm sorry about my random hiatus. I don't even know. Everything just got so busy and ugh. But I'm back now. :). **

**For this chapter I want to mention PazuzuGodking for turning me onto t.A.T.u. And I want to thank all you readers too :). **

**I look forward to seeing your reviews, it helps me make sure I'm doing this couple any justice so if you have any suggestions on what you would like to see, what songs I could add, anything really, review and I'll get back to you :).**

Brittany stretched her legs as she got ready for her next class to come in. She loved her kids, she really did, but she felt like she just needed some her time. She needed some breathing room, with the classes, the other studio, and Santana, she was just overwhelmed. Two days a week she taught and did all the managing of the first studio, then three days a week at the new one. Santana helped a bunch, but as a partner in her own law firm, she didn't have as much time as she used to, to help her girlfriend.

Brittany knew what she needed to do, but going without Santana would be hard. The Latina wasn't clingy, but she liked to go with Brittany places if she could. The blonde girl didn't want to offend her by telling her she wanted to be alone, but knew no other way. The pale girl smiled to herself, and picked up her phone which was on the ground near the iPod dock.

**Brittany:** I'll pick up dinner, what do we want to eat tonight? :).

She set her phone down, knowing that Santana wouldn't reply for a few minutes and her last class came shuffling in.

"Alright guys, get warmed up. We're doing that Brittney number today!" she exclaimed while clapping her hands as her class groaned playfully.

!

Santana grumbled as her cell phone went off for the zillionth time it seemed that day. Her clients, potential clients, and everyone else had decided that today was the day they all needed to have problems. She hastily picked up her phone to see who had messaged her and immediately smiled as she saw the name. She sent back a quick message before getting back to work.

Lately, she had been super busy. She didn't even know why, but she was. All she wanted was to go and be with her girlfriend but most of her home life was spent doing work, outside of work. It put a strain on their relationship, but they still fit in time for each other. Every week they went on a date, usually a double with Quinn and Rachel. She liked hanging out with the other couple. Santana had always just seen the bad side of marriage, never the good part, where the people married actually loved each other. It made her even more willing to marry Brittany.

It wasn't that she didn't want to, she loved the blonde to death. She just always looked at marriage as a trap. Her parents constantly fought, they fought over every little detail, and she didn't want their relationship to mirror her parents. She didn't want to mirror anything about her parents. She sighed and cleared her mind. If she weren't a lawyer, and she wasn't sure Brittany would oppose, she might go back to what she used to do in college to relax.

!

Brittany pulled up to the cemetery, and quickly unbuckled herself from her car and grabbed the flowers she had bought just minutes before. She knew this is what she needed; she just didn't expect to already have tears in her eyes.

She walked down the rows until she got to the one she was looking for.

"Hey daddy." She whispered as she sat down on the ground next to the plaque where it said her father's name. She laid the flowers down nicely and crossed her legs, as to get comfortable.

"I miss you." She wept out. She needed her dad's guidance so much right now. Every day she realized it more and more.

"You know that girl I told you about? Well, I wanna marry her daddy. She means the world to me." Brittany's tears were in full force by now, hitting the grass in front of her dad's flowers.

"I hate you so much right now.. I don't understand why you had to die before this happened Dad. Who is supposed to walk me down the aisle now Daddy? I wanted you to, we always talked about it." She paused before continuing.

"You always said that 'that bastard better ask me first!'' she chuckled out.

"I didn't know then that you wouldn't be here to help me as that bastard." She laughed again. She wiped the tears of her face, before looking at her fathers plaque.

"She's amazing; she is everything I could ever ask for. But daddy, I think I might propose. Who knows? I just, I really need your guidance right now dad. I need it so bad. You always gave me the best advice, and I knew I could always talk to you about everything. That's why I'm here now I think. I dunno, I just wanted my daddy. I just felt like I needed to talk to you." She wiped the tears from her eyes, before standing up.

"Until next time dad, I love you." She whispered, patting the plaque and walking back to her car.

!

"Hey baby. What took so long?" Santana asked as her girlfriend walked through the door.

"There was a long line." She said kissing the Latina on the forehead and setting the sushi she had gotten for dinner on the table. The Latina nodded in understanding before pulling the blonde on top of her lap.

"I missed you." she mumbled into the blonde's neck. The blonde smiled at her girlfriend's adorableness. She loved when the Latina was like this. She got off her lap and sat in the seat beside her.

"How was your day?" the blonde asked as she picked up her box out of the bag. Santana grumbled and picked up hers.

"Everyone needed to call me at the same fucking time. All fucking day." She said as she started to eat.

"What about you?" the blonde deciphered she said through a full mouth of food. She giggled before answering.

"It was okay. I'm doing a Brittney Spears number with my advanced group, it's fun."

"Aw, I wanna come see the show when you guys have one, then." Santana said smiling at her girlfriend.

"I think it's cute that you thought you had a choice!" She said, making them both laugh.


End file.
